


情人节的调教（？）（R）

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Summary: 那啥，有小姐姐想看绅士调教play还有病娇弟弟，这两种题材我都没写过orz根本搞不动，只好挑了看起来好写一点的调教（病娇真的好难1不过我有时间了可能也会尝试，现在真的比较忙，所以想康病娇的小姐姐要麻烦您再等等啦，抱歉抱歉！）好吧虽然调教我也完全没有写出感觉来orz...我还太嫩了，是真的不太会写...呃呃,一点短小快，所以请将就一下咯？dbqdbq,谢谢谢谢！最后希望疫情快点过去大家都能健健康康鸭~
Kudos: 6





	情人节的调教（？）（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 那啥，有小姐姐想看绅士调教play还有病娇弟弟，这两种题材我都没写过orz根本搞不动，只好挑了看起来好写一点的调教（病娇真的好难1不过我有时间了可能也会尝试，现在真的比较忙，所以想康病娇的小姐姐要麻烦您再等等啦，抱歉抱歉！）  
> 好吧虽然调教我也完全没有写出感觉来orz...我还太嫩了，是真的不太会写...  
> 呃呃,一点短小快，所以请将就一下咯？  
> dbqdbq,谢谢谢谢！  
> 最后希望疫情快点过去大家都能健健康康鸭~

一、  
今天是情人节，却也是瘟疫正凶的时候。你不能像去年一样和Sei一起出门，只好老老实实地待在家中。  
“Sei,你情人节有什么愿望吗？”你百无聊赖地窝在Sei的怀中，想想不能出去痛痛快快地轧马路，还是有些不甘心。  
Sei缓缓抚着你的头发，向来清俊的面庞上闪过一丝欲色，拇指指腹有一下没一下地蹭过你的耳垂，再开口时声音已经带了点不易察觉的沉:“陪我玩个游戏，怎么样？”  
二、  
有什么东西松松地划过你的脊背，从尾椎骨沿着脊柱不急不缓地慢慢向上爬。  
那种微凉而柔韧的质感扫过皮肤，一片黑暗中，你甚至能听见它在摩擦时发出极轻的沙沙声。  
你知道，那是散鞭。  
一把柄身细长却坚固，流苏在微黄灯光下泛出暗红的散鞭。  
也是正在你身上四处点火的罪恶之源。  
“请你把手放到腰后，可以吗？”Sei的语调好像一如既往地彬彬有礼，可你知道，这看似询问，实为命令。  
你乖顺地背过手，下一瞬，腕上便传来一阵冰凉，伴随着咔哒一声，你明白过来，那是手铐。  
眼前的红绸遮挡了你的视线，只有隐约的一点光影能透进来，你长了张口，想说点什么来缓解对未知的畏惧，却又不知道这种情况下说什么才好。  
犹豫间，已经有人掐住了你的下巴，一片温软带着熟悉的丁香气息覆上来。灵活的舌轻而易举地从你微张的齿关探入，裹挟着某种陌生的狂热情绪，舌尖从你柔软的口腔内壁一一扫过，嘴唇辗转，吮吸索取，不留余力。  
你在黑暗中与他唇舌交缠，任由他将你的氧气消耗得所剩无几。  
气喘吁吁地分开时，你的身体已经开始发热。Sei的手还未曾触碰到你，但在你失去视线，浑身赤裸，半伏跪在床上的情况下，你却比平时更渴望他的抚摸，能给你带来安全感的抚摸。  
可你感受到Sei从你身前移出一段距离：这可真是反常。  
就在你疑惑的时候，他的鞭散开在你的肩头。只是放上去，流苏随重力滑落，带着细微的粗糙感擦过你柔软上敏感的尖端。  
胸口好痒，又有一种隐秘的悸动，连同暴露在空气和灯光下的身体也更热了。  
你咬住嘴唇，听见Sei变得浊重的呼吸。他的声音有点哑：“别怕。”你还沉浸在流苏带来的酥痒中，不自觉的挺身，猛地就有什么东西划破空气几打在你的胸口。  
“啊!”突如其来的痛意在你的皮肤上漫开，却让本就发热的身体又烫了几分。黑暗中你吃不准他下一鞭会摔在哪儿，只能略带紧张地听他在离你不远不近的地方说：“受不了就告诉我。”  
鞭身沿着你的锁骨游回你的肩胛，擦过你的肩头，仿佛无声的温柔。Sei似乎换了个位置，声音从后方传来：“记住……安全词是‘千日红’。”  
几乎是话音刚落，又是一鞭甩过你的后腰，力道比上次重了不少，可慢慢的，似乎就从疼痛下泛出一种陌生的快感，是很奇妙的感觉。连带着被打时不可控制的小小尖叫，都染上一丝媚意。  
“还能忍吗？”Sei不知什么时候已经离你好近，一只手穿过你撑在床榻上的手肘罩在微微抖动的柔软上，一边用拇指上的薄茧重重揉捏着你脆弱的尖端，又一是鞭落在你的臀上。  
鞭身擦过后庭，流苏坠落时有细微的压力挑逗似的摩擦过你括约肌的位置，让你忍不住弓起身子收缩。  
“嗯!”被他刺激着闷哼出一声肯定，那作恶的散鞭就在他手下旋转着换了个方向。手柄没有连接长穗的一段对准你，在你看不见的情况下被Sei推入你的身体。  
“嗯啊!Sei!”突如其来的入侵带着阻滞，让你惊慌地呼喊出他的名字。Sei伏在你背后，一点一点咬着你耳廓的软骨，手上浅浅抽插和粗暴揉捏的动作却不停，含含糊糊道：“嗯，我在。”鞭柄的材质你说不上是什么，但它在你体内进出时的尺寸无疑是并不能让你一下就吃得消的，而那微凉柄端几圈环形的凸起也让感官更加刺激。  
在不太湿润的情况下，是被撑得有些钝痛的。但好像……与单纯的摩擦带来的痛感又不太一样。好像是被Sei带着暴虐的温柔所影响，他加了力度的揉掐和身下异物的顶弄带来的痛意竟然神奇地在大脑皮层转化成某种更让人兴奋的东西。那种感觉是疼里夹杂着电流飞速闪过的快感一层层缠住你的身体，一层层缠住你的理智，以至于当Sei将鞭柄彻底从你体内抽离，再猛地一掌重重拍在你的臀肉上时，你居然觉得一阵酥从那个掌迹扩散到周围，再从尾椎骨窜上去，让你软了腰。  
可Sei没有停，他盯着你的眼眸深邃，像是锁了无限暗暗涌动的春意。挺身而入的瞬间，你的眼罩被他扯开，不太明亮的昏黄光线中，你看到你的手腕被手铐磨得发红，但铁的冰冷早已被你皮肤的热度逼退，伴随着他在你后颈的噬咬，一掌接一掌落在你的臀肉上，无论是他下身的挺动还是他滚烫手掌上的力度，都在逐渐加深，逐渐加重。  
他的手时而在你的柔软上毫不留情地按压，时而掐住那敏感脆弱的挺立，或将它摁得陷入软肉，或夹着两侧刺激中间那一点，又或者整只手罩住你的丰盈让它可怜的夹在他的指缝间没有逃脱的余地。  
Sei也在大力顶撞的时候揉摁你腿间早已充血肿胀的小核儿，指尖前前后后地抠弄，你都分不清到底是尖锐的疼痛还是一波又一波的快感让你浑身发热，发不出除了呻吟以外的声音。  
好像每一次皮肤的接触都像燎原的火，无论是粗暴的拍打还是你们身下交接处狠命的撞击，都让闷闷的烈焰从皮肤外烧到皮肤里，将内心烧焦，几乎连发稍也快引燃。  
“千日红”是什么？是疼痛或欢愉的代名词吗？脑子里已经无法思考了，耳中灌入的只有你自己的小小尖叫和身后这个赋予你种种快感和痛感的男人压抑的低喘，两种感觉纠缠在一起让你分不清，一切语言成为多余。  
颤抖，收缩，呻吟，嗓子里一声声求出来：“啊啊啊!慢、慢点!”他却愈发加重了手下和身下的力道，再在你泛了粉的肩头留下一个个牙印……  
“唔…这算是千日红的印记吗？”某个餍足少年第二天抱着你神清气爽地醒来时，看着你身上的印迹和青紫，摩挲着你腕间的擦痕，想起你昨晚在他身下辗转的模样，带了点愧疚但又忍不住开心地想:即使被困于小小居室内，但有你陪他过情人节，也就够了…


End file.
